darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin Diplomacy/Transcript
Starting Out General Wartface – Green armour best. General Bentnoze – No, no, red every time. General Wartface – Go away, human, we busy. Player – Why are you arguing about the colour of your armour? 'Bentnoze '– We decide to celebrate goblin new century by changing colour of our armour, brown get boring after a bit. We want change. 'Wartface '– Problem is they want different change to us. 'Player '- : Wouldn't you prefer peace? : ' Wartface '– Yeah peace is good as long as it peace wearing green armour. : 'Bentnoze '– But green too much like skin. Nearly make you look naked! : Do you want me to pick an armour colour for you? : 'Wartface '– Yea as long as you pick green. : 'Bentnoze '– No you have to pick red! 'Player '- : You should wear red : 'Bentnoze '– See? Even stupid human think red best. Now we all wear red! : 'Wartface '– Human not know anything! If we wear red then whole village be ugly like YOU! : 'Bentnoze '– Go away human. You not helping. : You should wear green : 'Wartface '– Green! We all wear green now, human has decided! : 'Bentnoze '– Why we have to do what human say? He not boss of us! : 'Wartface '– No but he agree with me! : 'Bentnoze '– That prove you a filthy human-lover! : 'Wartface '– Me hate humans! This human just happen to be right! : 'Bentnoze '– Go away human. You not know anything. What about a different colour? 'Player '– What about a different colour? Not green or red? 'Bentnoze '– That would mean me wrong ... but at least Wartface not right! 'Wartface '– Me dunno what that look like. Have to see armour before we decide. 'Bentnoze '– Human! Bring us armour in new colour! 'Wartface '– What colour we try? Bentnoze – Orange armour might be good. 'Wartface '– Yep bring us orange armour. Agent Orange 'Player '– I have some orange armour here. 'Wartface '– Grubfoot! 'Grubfoot '– Yes General Wartface sir? 'Wartface '– Put on this armour! * Grubfoot goes into the changing room. * * and emerges wearing orange armour. 'Grubfoot '– What do you think? 'Wartface '– No I don't like that much. 'Bentnoze '– It clashes with skin colour. 'Wartface '– We need darker colour, like blue. 'Bentnoze '– Yeah blue might be good. Wartface – Human! Get us blue armour! Agent Blue 'Player '– I have some blue armour here. 'Wartface '– Grubfoot! 'Grubfoot '– Yes General Wartface sir? 'Wartface '– Put on this armour! * Grubfoot goes into the changing room. * * and emerges wearing blue armour.* 'Grubfoot '– What do you think? 'Bentnoze '– That not right. Not goblin colour at all. 'Wartface '– Goblins wear dark earthy colours like brown. 'Bentnoze '– Yeah brown might be good. 'Wartface '– Human! Get us brown armour! 'Player '– I thought that was the armour you were changing from. Never mind, anything is worth a try. Agent Brown 'Player '– I have some brown armour here. 'Wartface '– Grubfoot! 'Grubfoot '– Yes General Wartface sir? 'Wartface '– Put on this armour! * Grubfoot goes into the changing room. * * and emerges wearing brown armour.* 'Grubfoot '– What do you think? 'Wartface '– That colour quite nice. Me can see myself wearing that. 'Bentnoze '– It a deal then. Brown armour it is. 'Wartface '– Thank you for sorting out our argument. Take this gold bar as reward! Transcript